


DC NOIR: DC Universe Reader insert

by Necessary_Chaos



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 50's, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Noir, F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necessary_Chaos/pseuds/Necessary_Chaos
Summary: Set in an alternate timeline of the DC comics universe taking place in the 50s', featuring different versions of our beloved characters in a more grounded realityExploring this universe in a detective-style story, stars none other than yourself!
Relationships: Dinah Lance & Reader, Pamela Isley & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Choose your love interest!

Okay, before we get started I need your help in choosing who your love interest will be. This will affect the overall story quite a bit, but that's why I'm going to give you a small description of each character so you can choose better!

Good luck and choose wisely

_**Dinah Lance** _

Nickname: **_Black Canary_**

Location: Gotham

Alignment: Neutral

The lead singer of the Iceberg Longue has the perfect balance of beauty and toughness. Capable of sing you to heaven before beating you down to earth with her own fists!

**_ Pamela Isley _ **

Nickname: **_Poison Ivy_**

Location: Gotham

Alignment: Neutral

Known as Gotham's exotic beauty, Pamela is one of the world's top models and an unreachable lady, her kiss has proven to be lethal, but that's only if she ever decides to kiss you, of course. Don't let her catch you polluting!

_**Zatanna Zatara** _

Nickname: None

Location: New York

Alignment: Good

The mistress of magic, Zatanna has singlehandedly kept the belief in magic alive with her breathtaking shows loved globally. Don't ask what happens behind the curtains, though, you might not be ready to know  
  


**_ Kara Danvers _ **

Nickname: _**Supergirl**_

Location: Pretty much all of the United States

Alignment: Good

The American dream herself! This wonderful lady came from space and took residence in the United States. Similar to Russia's Superman, she has a set of powers that no weapon can even hope to match

Although she prefers to use her powers to protect the country and sometimes the world from all sorts of threats. A juvenile inspiration indeed!


	2. DC NOIR Issue #0: Prologue

A couple of bucks for the driver, the door opens and I step out of the cab. This was as far as he would take me, of course, nobody would take me straight to the docks

From my coat, I take out a cigarette and light it up, not that it mattered in a place like this

It wasn't a long walk, as soon as the place was in my field of view, I blew the smoke before looking beside me

"Is this the place?"

I asked the small, transparent kid next to me. If you'd look at me, you'd think I'm insane for talking to nothing

But believe me, he was really there

The kid just nodded and started to fly towards the place, maybe to find the exact building he wanted me to go to

Did I mention that I work for ghosts? No, I don't think I did. This wasn't planned, not at all, but I can see ghosts every now and then

And they sure as hell can see me. This one looked straight for me, I don't blame him, though

It's one thing to kill a man, another to kill a lady, but a child? Who would be so heartless to pull that off?

It didn't take long for the ankle-bitter to return, pointing at certain warehouse

"It's there" he whispered

Exhaling one last time, I threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. It was time to work

There was a warehouse nearby. It didn't look too suspicious, but then again, every warehouse is guilty of something, you just have to look for the right one

I took a small deck of cards and did quite a stupid move, knocking on the entrance

When I did, I heard voices, they seemed to be confused by this. One of them slowly opened, you could tell he had his mask but tried to act innocent

"What is it?"

"Pal, can I interest you in this stack of cards?"

Of course, he looked at me like I was insane

"What the hell are you doing selling cards here in the docks?"

"It does get a bit boring here. Thought you folks could use sole fun"

He stayed silent for a moment, sighing before nodding

"Alright, let's see them"

He walked out and we went out of sight for a minute. However, the minute that happened, I pretty much shoved the stack of cards in his mouth and with a strong hit from my elbow, knocked the man out

He had it coming, did he really just fell for that?

Shortly after that, another man came out looking for his pal, only to get a knuckle sandwich that set him unconscious as well

The guys inside the building picked up on this and one screamed to get the door closed before anything else could happen

"The hell is going on?"

"I don't know, just look out for anything that moves!"

Suddenly, something came crashing through a window. Both men starting shooting at the coat before they realized that they weren't really killing anything

One of them used the tip of his rifle to see that it was actually just a sack with a coat

"What the..."

Then, another man was knocked unconscious. This time, however, the remaining tug saw that and began to shoot me

About seven or eight bullets went through my chest, forcing me to fall down

"This is no time for heroes. This ends now ya hear!?"

He turned around to check on the keys to a door, hurrying up to open it when his ears picked up on something. Another voice

"Yeah...I heard you alright"

Terrified of this, he immediately went back to me and started emptying the gun, but there was nothing there. Instead, he was greeted with a metal pipe to the back of the head

Well, that's it for them. I looked down at my shirt and saw it had more holes on it that a damn piece of cheese and the new color didn't help either

Sigh... This thing was new

I hadn't really stopped to look at them but saw that they were all sporting the black mask, white shirt combo

Gordon will love to talk to these fine gentlemen, speaking of which

I echoed my voice with my hands and spoke to the air again

"You can come out now, it's safe"

In front of me, the small child made himself visible yet again. A worried look to him when he saw my chest

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

If I could, I would pat the little guy, but a smile would have to do

"I'm fine, kid. It's a trick of mine"

If you could really call it that

"Now, tell me where are they"

He nodded and proceeded to float to the same door the criminal was trying to access. I used the keys he dropped to open it

It leads to an underground set of stairs. Great lead

While I was cautious to approach it, the kid told me that there was no guard in there, just the children...wait, children? There's more?

Trusting him, I knocked on the door, earning yelps and plenty of distressed sounds from the inside. My god

"You could've started with that" I said to the kid next to me, to which he shrugged

"I-I was just trying to find you, sorry"

I looked at the door again and did my best to get my voice heard

"Children? It's okay, I'm one of the good ones. I'm going to open the door, okay? Don't be scared now"

I used the other key to open the door, but it wasn't very effective, so I effectively had to bust it open

Once I did, I immediately threw my hands up to reassure whoever was inside

"It's okay, you're safe now"

I said looking at what could very well be about fifteen kids inside. They were bruised, scared, and just poorly treated overall

Honestly, I regret not killing the bastards who took them away now. Some kids ran out the door, some others just waited and one of them hugged me

This last one looked at me with teary eyes, to which I responded by crouching and cupping her face

"It's alright deary, I'm here to save all of you"

"N-Not all of us..." She sobbed, pointing at the corner of the room

I looked at a small body lying there. It was the body of the kid that led me there

The little guy had literally come to me seconds after dying, didn't he?

Dear Lord...

I walked up to him and picked him up, this was no place to let him in, not even his body

"Alright kids, please wait for me outside the building, do not wander off"

They obeyed and left the room first, with me following shortly after. Once outside, I counted them all to make sure they were all still here and laid the other kid to rest for a little

"I'm going to that payphone over there, I'll be right back"

I pointed at the small booth before walking to it. A coin in it and began to ring

"Gordon here"

"Come to the docks, and bring an ambulance, I got some kids that need attention"

Gordon didn't ask another thing before ending the call, he knew my voice, and when I asked something of him, it was important

That's the same reason he took about fifteen minutes to reach the docks, with a couple of agents and the ambulance was following suit

They took the children in and checked for any wounds that needed treatment. Even if one of them had died, the rest could get out of this damn place

The police, meanwhile, arrested the black mask gang that I busted earlier. They'd have some fun interrogating those monsters

"Thanks again for the tip, Hunter"

Gordon said as he walked up to me. Right, I forgot that's what they used to call me back when I worked at the GCPD

"It's nothing, just make sure they get home safely. They've seen too much"

He nodded, his eyes looking at the kids before he spotted the red ruining my shirt

"You sure you don't need attention yourself?"

That's when I remembered the bullets that pierced my body earlier. Fortunately, none of them were inside anymore, but the pain is still annoying

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy"

"If you say so. Take care"

He patted my shoulder briefly and then walked away, barking orders at the officers, taking away the kids as well. Some of them waved at me before leaving

That's...nice

But I still had one last kid to save

"I'm sorry I was too late for you, but you did the right thing by warning me about the others. You're a hero, kid"

He smiled at me as if those words echoed through him

"The lady told me to search for you"

What?

Before I could ask him what he meant, he pointed at a certain figure looking at us whilst leaning on a wall, she had the same stack of cards in her hand

Of course, it was her

Of course, it was her

Death

When he saw her, the kid ran towards her, greeting her like an old friend. She and I kept staring at each other as this happened

Only when she flashed a smile at me did the ice break

"Another job well done, thank you, Y/N"

"You're welcome, Death. Take care of the little one"

With that, she took the kid's hand and with a gentle smile on her face, she walked away, fading as she did so

So I watched Death itself walk away with the spirit of the kid whose murder I had just helped solve and just stood there  
lighter in hand and cigarette on the other as if nothing had happened

Yeah

"This is just another day at the job"


	3. DC NOIR Issue #1: Ghost Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DC Noir is finally starting! I will be alternating between this and another story, but they will definitely be the focus of my books for a good while
> 
> The first chapter for DC Noir is up, and as a little extra for you, guys, every cover for the chapters is custom made! I hope you love the story as much as I do

"For those of you just tuning in, the Gotham City Police Department has located and detained a child-trafficking operation in the docks earlier today"

The distorted sound of Jack Ryder's news became the loudest source of noise in an empty pub, well, almost empty

"... Anyone whose kid had gone missing in the last two months is encouraged to go to the GCPD, where the kids are currently located. We will continue to update you as more information arrives"

It was late at night in the Ace O' Clubs, which meant that nearly nobody would be there, save from two people:

The owner, and his friend, yours truly

"Stealing kids? Who would even think of that?"

The owner of the pub, and a friend of mine, asked, disgusted by what he was hearing

"You'd be surprised, Bibbo. The gangs have been testing what they can get away with lately"

I answered before drinking from my glass. It was never too late to enjoy a drink

"Well, I bet you'd never see something like that here in Metropolis"

The man shook his head before he drank his beer

We made a habit of listening to the radio and commenting on the news. Sometimes, we would listen to Gotham's news when Metropolis didn't offer much

Tonight I... happened to be in the news, credited as an "anonymous tip", as it should be

Although, the only good thing about the news this time was that Jack wasn't able to add his snarky remarks. Delicate topic and all that jazz

"You and I know Gotham is a strange place, they keep all the...' interesting' people to themselves"

Bibbo chuckled when he heard that, looking at me before he spoke

"That's one way to say it. Where else would you find a supermodel with green skin!"

He laughed out loud at his statement, while I just snickered. Can't say I disagree with him on that one

"It's a strange world we live in, you know"

I laughed to myself, closing my eyes for just a brief moment, but when I opened, I was greeted with an entirely different view:

The cheerful sailor I was talking to had turned into a decaying corpse, still acting as if nothing were happening

The bottles behind him we're smashed, even part of the place was on fire. I didn't need to look around to know that the rest of the place was in ruins and the sky tainted with blood

...great, absolutely fantastic

To say that it was a dreadful sight was to put it lightly. This was something that nobody should ever experience

And it was something that I had also gotten used to, at least as much as one could in this case

So I closed my eyes as finished my drink, focusing on the burning sensation in my throat and refusing to pay attention to what was happening. Then, I put the glass down and took a deep breath

When I opened my eyes again, I was back at the pub, with Bibbo still looking at the radio. Pretending as if nothing had just happened, I finished my thought

"It's just that some places are stranger than others"

This entire process had been just a couple of seconds to him, but it certainly felt longer to me. My talking let him know that I was still, somehow, sane enough to speak

Then, I looked at the watch on my wrist. Time to get to work

"I better get moving, it's getting late"

I put some cash in the counter and stood up

"Same time next week?"

I picked up my hat before looking at him with a slow nod

"Definitely. Have a good night, Bibbo"

He nodded back at me and let me continue with my night as I walked out of the place. I think someone was approaching the pub but I didn't pay attention to it

Now I was back in the streets, with the cold air of the night being the closest thing to a companion at the moment

Being stuck between the living and the dead was...no, _is_ still something that I deal with. I can't control these "episodes", switching randomly is the stuff of nightmares

Of course, I can't tell anyone about this, most don't even believe in ghosts. Fortunately, I had devised my methods to deal with it to the point that I no longer screamed my lungs out at the scene before me

The best thing to do at the moment would be to keep me busy. Which reminds me, I still haven't finished with my own agenda

There were reports of an inhuman scream over at Ross Avenue in the last five days. The folks that lived nearby haven't been able to get any shut-eye ever since

Since it wasn't that far away, I started walking. This part of Metropolis was relatively quiet at night, so this wouldn't be that difficult

Indeed, I heard a voice soon enough, but it wasn't at all what was expecting. It didn't even sound scary

No, it was a female voice, calling from afar

"Mr. L/N? Y/N L/N?"

I turned around to find a young woman, black hair, a coat, and a small note in her hat. I recognized the logo as the Daily Planet

A female journalist? In this city? This wasn't something you'd see every day. About time Perry White recognized them

Out of curiosity, I stopped walking to shift my attention to this new person. I saw the relief on her face when I did

"That would be me, yes"

She stopped when she was at a close distance. She looked tired, hopefully, she hadn't been following me for that long

"Thank God, I was meaning to reach you earlier but you left the pub so soon"

... nevermind

"So you decided to follow me to a barely-lit street in the middle of the night? That's either stupid or incredibly smart, Miss...?"

"I'd say both, and it's Lane, Lois Lane"

She straightened her coat as she replied with a smirk. Clearly, she had dealt with this type of talk before

"And you're not easy to contact either. When I saw you at the Ace O' Clubs, I knew I had to act"

"Well, you have my attention now. What can I do for you?"

She started looking through her bag and pulled out a small photograph before handing it to me

"I need you to help me find my friend, Jimmy. He disappeared without a trace two days ago"

"People don't just disappear, Miss Lane, especially if he happens to be a reporter like you"

I looked at the picture. It was a portrait of a young boy, redhead, wouldn't hurt a fly by the looks of it

"Which is exactly why I came to you. They say you are particularly good at finding people"

This comment made me look at her with a raised eyebrow. It's not often that you get recommended, especially when nobody is supposed to know what do you even do

"Who is they?"

"Vicki Vale. She told me about the time you helped her with the Osterman case"

Damnit, Vicki...

A sigh inevitably left my mouth as I recalled that incident. While it was flattering that my work impressed her enough for a recommendation, the only reason why I worked with Vicki was that we happened to have the same goals

I looked at the woman in the eye, returning the picture to her. Her eyes went wide at this before returning the look, with her eyebrows closer to each other, worried

"Look, Miss Lane, I appreciate you considering me, but I'm not one to find people, not alive anyway. I think you could handle this one to the police"

"I tried... They brushed it off as just another worried girlfriend"

...well then, ain't that something new

She took a step closer to me, even grabbing my wrist to keep me from "escaping". So much for the calm and collected journalist, I guess

"Look, I know it's late, but I _need_ your help. No matter the price, Jimmy doesn't deserve something like this, not him"

Then, I heard something nearby, wailing. Lois felt me tense up at this and immediately knew I was about to leave, so she pulled out a pen and let me go, just to start writing on the back of the photo

"I'll give you my number in case you change your mind. Please, do consider it"

I spotted a taxicab nearby and signaled it to stop. Then I looked back at Lois, with a bit of a softer gaze

"Trust me, I will, but right now I'm in the middle of something. Get some rest, Miss Lane"

The vehicle approached us and I held open the door for her. She got the message and reluctantly boarded it, looking at me one last time before telling the driver where to go

I know I looked like a total bastard, but I couldn't afford to have someone around when I work, for their safety

I could tell she cared about this Jimmy fellow, and he looked nice enough from his picture alone, but I don't know if I'm the right person to come for this

After all, the people I help most of the time are...

**_"Dead?"_ **

Another voice joined the scene shortly after Lois left. This one was, for better or for worse, much more familiar

It was the voice of Death, _the_ Death. She didn't look like a robed skeleton, but instead, a pale young lady with an Eye of Horus painted under one of her eyes

It took me a while to get used to it, but she's certainly less ominous than what the media gives her credit for

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be too busy doing your thing"

_**"** _ **_I am. Someone on the tenth floor of that building over there is about to die. Don't worry, natural causes!"_ **

She pointed at a building next to us, with that calm smile of hers. It never helped

**"** _**But before I do my job, I wanted to talk to you"** _

"I'm listening"

**_"When you've been working for as long as I have, you tend to recognize emotions"_ **

I started to walk towards the place I was supposed to reach, with her following suit

 ** _"That Lois girl? She was genuinely desperate, you know it, I know it. But_** **_when she found you, I saw both but hope"_**

I stopped when I heard that. It's the same thing again, I thought _she_ of all people would understand this

I gently turned around to look at her

"Listen, I'm not the one to help her. I'm barely a detective myself"

She raised a brow at this, yet her smile didn't change

**_"You said the same thing when you first helped a lost soul, and look at you now!"_ **

She placed a hand on my shoulder, with a softer gaze this time, almost sympathetic

**_"That's what I like about you, Daddy-O, you didn't give up, not even when you had no idea of what you were doing, you just kept trying until it worked"_ **

She then moved her hands to the collar of my coat and started fiddling with it as she continued to speak

**_"Lois came to you when the others shut her out. She thought that you would listen because that's what you do, you listen to those who no longer have a voice and help them"_ **

Once she saw that it was fixed, Death gently tapped my shoulder, looking up at me

**_"The only difference here is that Lois gets to stick around after saying thank you"_ **

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. I presented every argument I had, but they were shut down just as quickly

My upbringing as a detective certainly wasn't normal, but I had never given up on a case

But...this one?

Death picked up on my silence and smiled gleefully, knowing that her words didn't go to waste

_**"That's just my two cents. See you around!"** _

She did a waving gesture before she turned around and took her leave, walking back to that building she previously mentioned

I hate it when she's right

However, there wasn't much time to think about it, as a chair was violently thrown out the second floor of the building I was visiting

It landed in the middle of the street, thankfully nobody else was around

Time to work

I entered the abandoned house. The place was dark as a cave, and the door closing by itself didn't help either

So I brought out my flashlight, can't say that helped much, but I wanted to see at least where I was going

The furniture was still there, for the most part, the walls showed slight signs of rot, although the floor was far more stained, even had a couple of holes in it. This place had been abandoned alright, but not for that long

The living room was empty aside from scratches on the walls and empty bookshelves. Whatever had value here had long been taken

I heard groaning and wailing coming from upstairs. Can't say that what I've seen had helped me much, so I decided to change into another "perspective"

And so, I brought out my pocket knife and slid it across my hand. I winced at the odd, burning sensation, but this brief act was enough

When I opened my eyes, I was once again in a crimson, destroyed environment. This place was already a disaster, so it didn't change

Following the voice, I walked upstairs. A sharp change in temperature sent shivers down my spine as I did

They say that when you get closer, it's hotter, but when it comes to this, it's the contrary

Guiding myself with the cold, I soon reached one of the bedrooms, where I spotted a figure standing in the corner

It was a skinny silhouette. Male, presumably early teens. When he saw me enter, he threw the nearest object at me, only for it to miss

I ducked and avoided it, then looked straight at the spirit

"This place is rough enough as it is kid, please don't do that"

He was about to throw something else until he heard that. He dropped a small rock and stood still, staring at me

"You...you can?"

Upon getting closer, some of his features became clearer, namely the face

I nodded while stepping into the room with my hands up to tell him I wasn't looking for trouble

"And I'm here to help, so tell me, what's wrong?"

" I can't...I can't go back to sleep..."

"Why not?"

But then, we both heard something, footsteps coming from above. I saw the boy crouching in the corner as soon as this happened, he was _terrified_

"It's here...it tried to...kill me in my sleep..."

It's not often that you see a ghost being scared out of his mind, so getting rid of whatever is upstairs is the key to this

"Then stay here, hide if you can, boy"

I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me with care as to not alert the other being

The footsteps were heard once again, louder this time, but that wasn't all of it, but growls of something less than human too

Without thinking it twice, I took out my brass knuckles, sighing before made my way into the next part of this house

The animalistic sounds got louder and messier the moment I got close until I finally reached the attic. Behind boxes and forgotten trinkets, was something big

It was a beast-like being feasting on a pigeon. The creak of the wooden floor was enough to alert it of my presence

The thing about this "state", of being able to see ghosts and whatnot, is that they can see me too

And sometimes, we can interact just enough

The beast threw itself at me, only to be met with a punch of my brass knuckles, then another, and finally, a kick to push it back

Bet using brass knuckles now doesn't seem that stupid

"I take it you're not one for words, then"

The beast hissed and launched itself once again, this time trying to reap me apart with its claws

I sidestepped, making it crash on the boxes, but started pushing them towards me. It was more of an obstacle than anything, but then I felt claws hitting my shoulder, then I saw this thing coming at me with immense speed

I fell to the floor due to the momentum and used my forearm to keep it from biting my head off. I smelt the putrid breath of this thing as it tried again and again

So I hit it with my knee and forced it to get off of me, but slammed it as hard as I could against the wall on our left, and before it could react, hit it with the knuckles straight in the jaw

The force was enough for a tooth to fall off. When this beast saw it, its eyes grew wide

The monster saw me before getting hit once again, but this time, it immediately stopped attacking and instead, tried to escape the attic

I managed to grab one of its legs and throw it into the other side of the room, where a mirror was. This thing saw the opportunity and escaped through that

Seconds after that, the mirror itself was smashed by me. At least it wouldn't be able to return anytime soon

The first time I had to fight one of these things wasn't pretty. I learned that bullets don't do a damn against them, and knifes hardly penetrate the skin

So I had to punch them as hard as I could. That kept working, and tonight, fortunately, was no exception

The wound on my shoulder started to heal, so did my knuckles. When I turned around, I found out that the tooth had turned into ash

Well, that was taken care of

I got my hat back and walked down from the attic, there was still something to take care of

So I returned to the room where the kid was, I knocked on the door as to not alert him

"It's me, kid. You're safe now"

I opened the door to see him getting up from his hiding spot, still as scared as he was when I left

"W-What happened...?"

"I kicked it out of the house, time to sleep now"

Despite being given the news of the threat being dealt with, the kid still seemed distressed

"But what if I try again and it comes back?"

His tone, almost child-like. I found it adorable, most ghosts act like this when they're not hellbent on vengeance or something like that

I could tell this kid was just scared, that I could help him with

"I'll tell you what. You go to sleep and I'll stay here to look after you, anyone who dares coms back will have to face me"

His eyes went wide when he heard that, his back arching slightly

"You would do that?"

This question made me chuckle. It was as if I hadn't just returned from a fight to defend him

"I already faced a monster for you kid, I think you know the answer"

The kid sighed, relaxing a little, nodding as he walked over to the bed behind him

It was far from new, but it still served its purpose

"Thank...you..."

I pulled a chair and sat on it backward so I could lean on it whilst still watching the kid

"Go ahead. I'll stay here"

The kid smiled and lied down, breathing deeply and finally, relaxing. As he closed his eyes, he drifted off to sleep thanks to the quiet ambiance of the house now

I watched him slowly disappear until the bed was once again, empty. This was perhaps, the best part of my job, watching them move on peacefully

Then, something gently hit the stained window, then another thing, and yet another. It started to rain. From my pocket, I brought out a cigarette and lit it up

This was one way to help me get back to "reality", getting a drink or a cigarette always helped me to calm down. Although I now remember just how dark this place was before

Without further due, I walked down the stairs, the sound of the rain becoming stronger by the minute. However, I didn't get out of the building per se, but I chose to lean on the entrance, my eyes fixed in the landscape while my hand flicked away the spent ashes

I saw the rain washing over the streets of Metropolis. If there was one thing I liked about this city, is how peaceful it could be in the early morning, and the rain was always a plus

But as the violence left and the silence returned somehow, words started to echo through my mind, particularly Death's

The first time I saw a ghost I was scared out of my mind, couldn't even bear to look at it, but after finding out that they needed my help, I kept trying to get some justice for them in any way I could until I got the hang of it...for the most part

I took a puff and looked at the clouded sky

To say that I haven't learned anything from this would be a lie, and I'm certainly honored that Lois came to me of all people for this

But... would that be enough to help someone who is most likely still alive?

I guess I won't know until I give it a try


End file.
